I Dream an Anime
by Ellian Meir
Summary: This is a collection of various anime dreams that I've had. Believe it or not, most of them have good plots and some are even two parters. Anyway, I wasn't sure what to classify it under since I've dreamed about more than one anime genre.
1. Fading Away

**Fading Away**

Anime: Rurouni Kenshin

Rating: G

Background:In this dream, I'm looking out of Kaoru's eyes; I was her and was seeing this from her point of view but I couldn't control what she would do or say.

--*--

Kaoru hasn't seen Kenshin in ten years...

Miss Kaoru walked briskly across the dew covered grass. She was looking around, as if she was trying to find someone. Then she spotted a black-haired woman sitting against a tree, and a look of relief crossed her face.

"Megumi!" Kaoru shouted, running over to her friend.

Megumi looked up and smiled brightly. "Kaoru! It's been so long!" She tired to get up, but Kaoru quickly told her to sit back down. Kaoru observed her friends swollen torso. She looked like she had swallowed a beach ball. Kaoru looked Megumi in the eye inquisitively.

"How long have you been pregnant?"Kaoru asked. She hadn't seen Megumi in three years, and she wasn't given any details in the letter she received from her.

Megumi beamed. "Seven months, to the day."

Kaoru smiled. "Congratulations! How's your husband taking this?"

"Oh, Sanosuke?" Megumi laughed. "He's a nervous wreck!" She laughed again. "I'm handling it much better than him."

Kaoru chuckled then asked, "Where's Kenshin? He was supposed to have arrived here before me."

Megumi looked upset. "Well...he did...he's up on that hill over there." She pointed to the top of a green grassy hill. "But..." she averted her eyes from Kaoru, "I'm afraid he's gone blind."

Kaoru stared at her friend in shock. "Blind! How?"

Megumi shook her sadly. "None of us know...he wouldn't say. But, he's waiting for you Kaoru, so hurry." she smiled.

Kaoru didn't stay to hear another word, and ran towards the steep hill. Halfway up, she spotted a familiar reddish-purple kimono and bright orange hair.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called out.

Kenshin turned around. When his eyes met Kaoru's, Kaoru could clearly see that he was...not blind. Kaoru was confused. _Why would Megumi lie to me? He's not blind! I don't understand..._

Kenshin smiled, still looking at Kaoru. "I'm glad to see you Miss Kaoru, that I am."

The sound of Kenshin's voice snapped Kaoru out of her troubled thoughts. She smiled broadly.

"Kenshin!" she shouted as she ran the rest of the way up the hill. She gave Kenshin a quick friendly hug Kenshin gripped her by the shoulders and held her back so he could look at her face to face.

Kaoru looked up at him adoringly. "You look just the same!"

"And you still look beautiful Miss Kaoru, that you do." Kenshin smiled, but not his usual goofy smile. No, this one was warm and full of emotion. The likes of which he'd had to wait 10 years to show, for, unlike Megumi, the wanderer could not keep in touch with Kaoru. He slowly pulled Kaoru into a tender hug, holding her close to him, savoring the warmth of her body and the feel of her long, ebony hair between his fingers.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "It's been a long time since I held you this close Kaoru. It's been long...too long..."

Kaoru, at first surprised at the swordsman's sudden display of emotion, buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kenshin, I...I've missed you so much." Her eyes began to tingle. "I thought about you every day." Her warm, salty tears trickled slowly down her face and fell softly onto his shoulder. "Because Kenshin, I...I love you." She gripped the back of his kimono, anticipating his answer.

Kenshin smiled and gazed down at her warmly. He pulled her away from him to look her in the eyes again. "I know you do Kaoru," he said softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "And, well, I lo..." Kenshin's sentence was interrupted by a tug on his pant's leg. "Hm?" Kenshin looked down and noticed a little kid tugging impatiently on his outfit. Kenshin smiled apologetically at Kaoru and crouched down to be at eye level with the little girl. "Yes?"

The girl looked up at him with pitiful little puppy dog eyes. "Uncle Kenny! Uncle Kenny! Can you play with me?"

Kenshin sighed and looked up at Kaoru with eyes that clearly said, 'I'm sorry she interrupted, but how can I say no to that face?' Kaoru laughed.

"Go on 'Uncle Kenny'!" She said teasingly. "Play with her!"

Kenshin turned back tot he child. "Okay."

The little girl smiled from ear to ear. "Yay! Let's sing a song!"

Kenshin chuckled softly, "All right...hm...how about..." He started singing some little kids song in Japanese.

"Yeah!" The child shouted eagerly and began to sing along with him.

Kaoru watched amused and sat down, enjoying the feeling of dew sprayed grass between her bare toes. She looked up at Kenshin and the little one, now hand in hand singing and skipping around the top of the hill. Then, she noticed a strange grey fog begin to shroud the grassy hill-top. The other two, still singing, didn't seem to notice. Kaoru began to stand up. "Kenshin!" she called. She was worried. It had suddenly gotten much colder, and she had a very bad feeling about the fog.

"Kenshin!" she called again, this time more urgently. But, Kenshin didn't seem to hear her, and continued the little song.

Now Kaoru was panicking. "Kenshin!" she yelled as she stood up completely. Kenshin didn't even turn around. He and the little girl began skipping deeper and deeper into the thick ominous fog.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed desperately as her beloved disappeared into the darkness. "KENSHIN!" She ran after them, but just as she did, the fog dissolved and Kenshin and the child were no where in sight. Frightened, Kaoru ran down the hill to Megumi.

"Megumi!" Kaoru was breathless as she reached her.

Megumi put down what she was knitting and looking at Kaoru worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru caught her breath and said, "Kenshin! Where did he go?"

Megumi furrowed her brow, confused. "Kaoru, what do you mean?"

Kaoru scowled at her friend, annoyed. "Kenshin! He was up on that hill!" She pointed up to the aforementioned hill. "But then I lost sight of him in this creepy fog, and now he's gone! Did you see him come down the hill? Where'd he go?"

Megumi gazed up at her friend, a look of pity in her eyes. "Kaoru, Kenshin was never there. He's been missing for ten years. Don't you remember?"

Kaoru was bewildered. "But...but you said...you were the one who told me he was there!"

Megumi shook her head sadly. "Kaoru," she spoke softly. "I never said anything. This is the first time you've talked to me today."

Kaoru was distraught. "But he was there! You're lying!" By now, she was almost in tears. "I _saw_ him! He was there! I'm going to find him!" With that, she ran off, leaving Megumi looking on, clearly pained by her friends turmoil.

Kaoru searched all day. She asked everyone she knew if they had seen Kenshin, but they all said the same thing, "Kenshin's been missing for ten years. Don't you remember?"

Kaoru was sitting on a log at the edge of a cliff, looking at the sunset. She drew her knees up to her chest; even though it was still warm out, she felt strangely cold. An echo of Kenshin and the child singing and laughing played in her mind, but it was no more than a whisper; like a fleeting breath of wind. She buried her face in her knees. Her pained tears flowed freely now, and her body shuddered as she sobbed. Slowly, sadly, she cried herself to sleep. As she slept a dark, dreamless sleep, she only whispered one word:

"...Kenshin..."

--*--

1: I think the song was called, "Kagome Kagome", though I'm not sure since I'm not fluent in Japanese.

This dream actually frightened me. Not only could I see what Kaoru was seeing, I also heard, smelled, and felt what she heard smelled and felt. It was creepy how realistic it was...

Please review!

-Ellie


	2. Jagan

**Jagan**

Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Rating: PG

Background: As in, with most of my dreams, I am in this, so it will be written in first person point of view. In this, I seem to be the assistant of the 'doctor' giving him the Jagan eye and I witness the operation.

--*--

I enter the room. It is very large, and for the most part, very dark. There is one light on, right above an operating table. Above the table, is a strange contraption that I've seen too many times for my liking. I noticed a silhouette standing next to the table. The doctor was all ready there, meaning I must be late. I walked briskly over to the center of the room, where I meet my demon employer.

"There you are. Strap the patient in, I haven't got all day." He said to me, somewhat impatiently.

Nodding, I walked over to the patient on the table. As I stopped next to him and began strapping down his arm and leg, I noticed his eyes. Blood red a piercing they glared at me, unblinkingly, until he turned his head towards the doctor, arguing that he doesn't need to be strapped down. Walking over to the red-eyed demon's left side, I barely heard the doctor explaining something about ripping one's own eyes out from the pain as I strapped down his other arm and leg. Swiftly moving back to his right side, I looked down at the young man I had just restrained. He wasn't that tall, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in intimidation. I had all ready mentioned his pitiless eyes, but on top of that he was very muscular. His black hair was pointed at the top, like the flames of a roaring fire, and had a burst of gleaming white in the middle. His face, though cold as his eyes, was young, almost childlike, and his skin was pale, as if he hadn't seen the light of the sun in weeks. He wore only black pants and shoes, leaving his unnaturally strong chest exposed. It was quite stunning, the contrast between the almost unhealthy whiteness of his skin, and his healthily muscular build. By his energy signal, his demon energy wasn't exactly weak either. In fact, the signal showed he killed quite frequently. So, why would he need this operation? He was not like the others. The other patients were usually weak demon scum that were only looking for a power boost. They would come in and boast about how powerful they would be and how they'd be completely undefeatable. Then, most would die during the procedure. But not this one. He was getting this done for a different reason, I was sure. I felt a sudden pang of guilt. I realized I'd soon be taking part in causing this rare creature excruciating pain, which he might die from. Caught in a sudden wave of emotion, I slowly walked over to him.

"Hiei. That's you're name, right?" I said, looking down at the clipboard I was carrying that showed the appointments for the day.

"Yes, why?" He snapped in response.

I looked over to the doctor quickly, to make sure he was out of hearing range before I turned back to the violent demon. "Hiei," I said softly. "You're different from most of the others that come here."

He glared at me, probably not knowing where I was going with this.

"So, I'll give you another chance. What you're about to endure is pain beyond your imagination. If you want, I'll unlock your restraints and help you out of here. This is your last chance Hiei, are you sure you want to go through with this?" I whispered cautiously, my right hand unconsciously reaching out to stroke his face.

He growled and tried to bite my hand. "Get your filthy hands off me you bitch."

I quickly drew my hand back, slightly startled.

"I said before that pain doesn't bother me. I will get a Jagan eye. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to get one," he snarled, his glare deepening, before looking up at the machine and telling the doctor he was ready.

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind. Taking my place next to the doctor, I watched the cruel demon's eyes widen steadily as the machine lowered towards him. Feeling slightly sick, I quickly turned away and squeezed my eyes shut as Hiei's agonizing screams of pain resounded throughout the room.


End file.
